Marine vessels often employ numerous instruments, controls, displays and gauges for allowing operators to view cartographic maps, navigate to desired locations, locate fish and other underwater objects, monitor fuel levels and other vessel conditions, and perform other control and monitoring functions. To reduce dashboard clutter and simplify operation, marine vessels are increasingly being equipped with one or more multi-function electronic displays that replace many of the individual instruments, controls, and gauges.